Just Another Day
by Moonlit Steps
Summary: Misora and Kohana are twin sisters who get stuck in the mayhem of the Ouran Host Club. ON HAITUS. BEING REWRITTEN.
1. High off of Sugar

**Okay, this piece of work was written by me and co-authored by my sister. The OC character bios are in my profile if you want to know more about them. The rating may change depending on later chapters. And as always reviews are appreciated. **

**Now, what am I forgetting? Oh right, the disclaimer! Kyo-kun will you do the honors?**

**Kyouya: No, thank you I'm too busy checking the balance in my bank accounts**

**Me: *sigh* Alright, well I guess I'm stuck doing it. Ahem...since Miss Hatori Bisco decided to give anime rights of Ouran High School Host Club to Funimation instead of me I sadly do not own the wonderful anime. **

**PS: Anything in italics are Kohana's thoughts**

* * *

It was just a normal day at the Ouran Host Club. My twin sister, Misora, and I, Kohana, joined them when we first came to the school about four months ago. We had been friends with Haruhi at our old middle school and when we found out about the debt she had to pay off we decided to help her out. Which is why I'm stuck here in the Third Music Room in my maids uniform cleaning up after hours. Luckily, we didn't have to wear those skimpy maids' uniforms Hikaru and Kaoru brought for us. I wonder if they're still buried in that cemetery. I paused in my work to see what everyone else was doing.

'_Well, it's nothing out of the ordinary…Mori-senpai is watching Hani-senpai eat the last of the cake…Hikaru and Kaoru are on the couch talking to Misora…hmph…she should be helping me…Tamaki is sitting in his chair probably in his inner mind theater thinking about him and Haruhi…that's boy has got it bad…and Kyouya is typing on his laptop.' _

I looked back down to see the table I was cleaning._ 'Hmm…that looks good, well, on to the next table…uh oh, Misora is getting that look…I wonder what she's planning'._ That's when she opened her mouth…

"Oh Tamaki!!! Hana-chan doesn't like Haruhi!"

Haruhi looked up from her studying, hearing her name. _'Oh great…here we go…' _I thought. Tamaki looked up and gasped, coming out of his inner mind theater, and immediately rushed over to me. I had to lean back since he towered over me.

"That's not right! Sisters should love each other!" He exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

_'Time to put on my cute face' _I thought. I pulled a puppy dog look and looked up at Tamaki. "But Onii-san…I never said I didn't like Haruhi"

Misora called from across the room with Hikaru and Kaoru. "Yeess, she did say that…I heard her."

Now I was annoyed. "No I didn't! Kyouya tell her!" I threw down my cleaning rag and crossed my arms over my chest. It probably didn't give the effect I wanted due to my 5'3" size.

Kyouya looked up from his laptop. I mentally sighed, _'I swear, the guy needs to loosen up and have some fun…well I guess that's why he agreed to this club…still…' _

"Misora, I don't recall Kohana ever saying she didn't like Haruhi."

I smiled and pointed at Misora, "Hah! Take that!"

But she just smiled sweetly and said, "You're right, I lied."

'_I can never win with her when she's in this mood.' _

I went over to Haruhi where both of our school books were scattered on the table. She was having some trouble in her math class and had asked me to help.

Then Misora suddenly got really hyper and started jump up and down, "OMG! But I love Haruhi!"

We both just tilted our heads and looked at her, confused. _'Where did that suddenly come from?' _I wondered.

She laughed maniacally and pointed her finger towards Tamaki. "I'm going to steal her away from you Tamaki!" Then she started running towards us…as was Tamaki.

"Noooooo! Don't you touch my precious daughter! Have you been hanging around those shady twins?" Misora suddenly stopped, turned around and tripped Tamaki…and he landed with a thud! I cringed at the sound, _'Ouch…that had to hurt.'_

Misora looked down at Tamaki as Hikaru and Kaoru came to drape their arms around her shoulders. "Yes, I'm with them. We're going to put Haruhi into a skimpy little outfit and make her stand outside in the cold."

Me and Haruhi both sweatdropped. _'Seriously Sora-nee-chan? Did you put extra sugar in your oatmeal today?' _

Well, that statement made Tamaki stand right back up and he grabbed Haruhi, practically suffocating her to 'protect' her. "Nooooo! Don't you worry Haruhi, Daddy won't let those shady twins and your mischievous sister do that to you."

And Haruhi just stood there, trying to breathe and looking annoyed. "Senpai, I can handle this on my own."

Tamaki froze for a second…and then went to his corner weeping. "Haruhi is annoyed with me."

'_That guy, I swear. I didn't think anyone could be as dramatic as my sister and I but apparently here's living proof against that.'_

A little while later, Haruhi and I finished our math homework. I stood up and stretched a bit. I was getting uncomfortable in my uniform. "Haruhi I'm going to go change." She nodded and I made my way to the changing rooms in the back. Now normally I love wearing dresses (I'm kinda girly, but not so much that I wear tons of makeup and go shopping everyday) but I just hate the uniform they have at this school. It makes me look like a fat duck. I always bring some normal clothes so I don't have to walk home in the uniform, Misora does the same. Today I brought my purple tube dress to wear over my black tights. I pulled on my silver cropped jacket and my black suede boots.

When I came out, I saw Misora talking to Tamaki…or more like teasing him.

"Tamaki! One of the twins kissed Haruhi! And on the lips too!" She said teasingly.

I couldn't tell if the twins were confused or trying to trick us into believing they were confused…if that makes sense. They said, "No we didn't…or did we." Cue Cheshire grins.

"It was Hikaru!" Misora exclaimed, pointing at said twin.

'_Is anyone else getting annoyed right about now?' _I thought as an irk mark appeared on my head.

"Eh…eh…" We all turned to see Tamaki slowly fading away in his corner. I feel bad for the poor guy, being the center of their teasing. I made my way over to him to try and calm him down. "Guys, stop it. That's not nice."

Misora then got that look on her face again, but before I could ask her what she was planning she said in a sing-song voice, "I want cake!"

Hani-senpai popped out of nowhere next to her. _'I still don't know how they do that…hmm…maybe it's the water they're drinking…' _

"What flavor do you want Sora-chan? Do you want strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, or lime?" Little pink flowers danced around his cute face. _'I don't know if I'll ever get used to that.'_

Misora looked thoughtful for a second before saying: "STRAWBERRY! But I don't want to eat it."

'_And there's that look again.'_

"Alright Sora-nee-chan, what are you up to?" I asked. I had finally gotten Tamaki to calm down and we were now standing next to the twins.

She rubbed her hands together while a dark purple light surrounded her. _'Did they redo the lighting in here?' _I thought. Then she started talking: "It's for Haruhi, to make her fat and gain weight so that I can have Tamaki all to myself." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I loves Tamaki."

Everyone, including Mori-senpai and Kyouya, sweatdropped. _'Okay not to self…keep Misora-nee-chan away from the sugar bowl.' _Haruhi was the first one to snap out of the shock.

"Why did I join this club in the first place?"

Kyouya popped over to her. "Because you have a ten million yen debt to pay off, remember?" His glasses did the gleam thing as he says this. _'How does he do that? It's just weird.'_

Haruhi sighed. _'Poor Haru-chan.' _I thought as I watched her go pack her bags.

"You know what…I have a test to finish studying for. I'm going to go home. See you all tomorrow."

"Bye, Haru-chan!" I yelled, trying to keep Tamaki, Misora, Hikaru, and Kaoru back from going to her. Yeah, I'm just that strong…hehe…okay so maybe Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai helped.

Misora became devastated that she didn't have anyone to annoy anymore…and she fell to the floor… "Noooooooooo."

I felt like laughing at her. "Hah! That what you get."

She looked up from the floor and asked: "Is she gone yet?"

"Um…yes…"

Misora jumped off the floor high in the air. "Yay! Now Tamaki is all mine!"

'_It's amazing how she instantly changes moods like that.' _I thought, but who am I to say, I do the same thing sometimes.

"Oh brother." I said thinking about all the things Misora could be scheming. I looked over at Mori-senpai, who was just watching Hani-senpai, and Kyouya, who was just working. "How do you two put up with all this?" I asked.

That's when they pulled out their earplugs. An irk mark appeared on my head. _'Oh, that figures…don't they have any extra for us other sane people?'_

Misora called out, "Oh Tamaki, where are you?!"

In a flash, Tamaki came to stand behind me. _'Not the best place to hide, Sherlock, I'm a whole seven inches shorter than you.' _Nevertheless, he is my surrogate brother. "Hana-nee-chan, don't let Sora-chan get me."

When she heard that, Misora went to sit in Tamaki's corner crying. "Waaaahhh, I'm sad now. Nobody likes me!" She got up and turned to the door. "I'm leaving now…you're all big meanies."

'_And cue the sympathetic thoughts…those crocodile tears really do work…hmmm…'_

Tamaki peeked out from behind me and started towards Misora arms outstretched. "Wait, Sora-chan, don't go. I'll stay with you, see? Daddy loves you!"

She put a hand to her forehead "No, no! I must leave. No one on this Earth shall love me, not even Tamaki!"

…and then she fainted in Tamaki's arms. _'And cue irk mark. She's such a drama queen and I thought I was the more dramatic of the two.'_

"Oh no! We have to wake up Sora-chan! Hikaru, Kaoru, go get a bucket of water!"

"On it, Tono."

"Mori-senpai, get some towels! Hana-chan, go get a blanket!"

"What do I do Tama-chan?"

"Hani-senpai…go eat some cake."

Hani-senpai leaped high in air shouting, "Yay!" Then went to his table to stuff himself with cake.

'_Yeah, I love sweets too…but how the heck can he eat all that much? Where does it all go?'_

We all brought the stuff to the couch where Tamaki laid Misora. As soon as her head hit the pillow her eyes opened and her mouth utter one "Hi" before drooping back down. _'Figures…okay let's try to wake her up.' _I tried shaking her to get her to wake up. "Sora-nee-chan?"

She immediately sat up. "Yes?" She said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Are you done fainting yet?" I asked very annoyed at this point.

…and then she fell back down again.

'_Time to use my anime skills.' _I popped over to the wall and proceeded to bang my head on it. "Ow." I stopped and put my hand on my forehead. "Gah! All these dramatic people! Not even the theater kids are this dramatic! And I'm one of them!"

The Host Club then gathered around her. Hikaru said, "Look, she's talking in her sleep."

'_She is?' _I voiced my thoughts. _'That's weird…she never did that before.'_ I came closer until I was standing right in front of her.

"What is she saying?" Tamaki whispered. We all leaned closer to hear what she was saying. Then we heard her mumble: "I love you Tamaki…and Hikaru."

That's when said people started blushing. Me? I face-palmed.

"…hmm…and tofu…and ramen…" she murmured.

'_What the heck? Sweetie, what on earth are you dreaming about?' _

Kyouya whipped out his black notebook and started writing in it. "Interesting." I sweatdropped. _'Honestly if I hadn't peeked at it earlier I would've thought it was a Death Note.' _

Just then, Misora stood up…and started sleepwalking towards Hikaru. _'Oh good it was starting to get normal.' _I thought sarcastically.

Tamaki screamed. "Look out she's turned into a zombie!" Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Hani-senpai, and Mori-senpai started running around the room trying to get away from Misora. Well, Hani-senpai wasn't really running, he was sitting on top of Mori-senpai's shoulders who was running.

I threw up my hands, thoroughly frustrated. I'd had about enough of this. "Okay, that's it. Where's that bucket of water?" I looked around the couch to see the bucket of water Hikaru and Kaoru brought in. I grabbed the bucket and got close enough to Misora to splash it all over her. She snapped out of her trance and shivered.

"Finally! At least now you're awake." I said relived. Misora proceeded to thoroughly chew me out, and not politely either. "Okay, okay, calm down." I grabbed a blanket and draped it over her.

"Thanks." She turned towards everyone who by this time had stopped running and were cowering in Tamaki's corner…with the exception of Mori-senpai. "What was I doing the whole time?" She asked innocently. Me, Kyouya, and Mori-senpai all sweatdropped while the rest of the gang started shaking.

"So…creepy…" They shook even harder.

I just shook my head. _'It's times like these I wonder I was the one who was really born fifteen minutes earlier…hey, fifteen minutes does make a difference.' _

"Trust me, darling, you don't want to know." I grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the back room were the changing rooms were. _'Why do they even have changing rooms in a music room?' _I thought. "C'mon let's get you into your dry clothes."

"Hana-chan!! Tell me what I was doing! I want to know!"

I pushed her into the room where her clothes were. While she started changing out of her wet clothes she said, "What happened? Why won't you tell me?!" I told her I would promise to tell her later. Just then the twins appeared near the curtain of the changing room.

"Are you done changing?" Kaoru said.

"…or do we have to do it for you?" Hikaru finished. They both had their signature Cheshire grins on their faces. I on the other hand was frowning at both of them.

"Guys, step away from the curtain unless you want matching red marks on your faces to go with your hair." I said menacingly. They immediately stepped way back from the curtain. I knew they were just joking around, but I just wanted to make sure they knew I meant business if they ever thought to actually do anything. _'I bet they still remember how sore they were after they tried to get us into their maid's outfits.' _

Misora then walked out looking totally different than before. She had changed into her pale purple cashmere sweater and a dark purple plaid skirt that reached just above her knees. She had the same black tights on and her black wedges. She even touched up her makeup.

No sooner had Misora stepped out than Hikaru starting staring at her. I wasn't sure exactly why but I kinda got the gist of what he was thinking.

Unfortunately for him, Misora also noticed. She took a couple of steps back. "What are you looking at me like that?"

Hikaru snapped out of it and looked away, blushing. "I'm not looking at you in anyway, sheesh." He regained his cool, but still looked slightly flushed. "I'm still creeped out from earlier."

I raised my left eyebrow. _'Really? Is that the best excuse you could come up with?' _I looked over at Kaoru and he didn't believe it either. Misora looked like she was stuck deciding whether to believe him or not.

"Uh huh, sure you are Hikaru." She said rolling her eyes.

'_Well I guess she decided not to believe him.' _

Everyone just stood around, trying not to make eye contact. _'Well this is slightly awkward.' _I thought. To break the silence, I said, "Okay…well, I think Kyouya is waiting for us so he can lock up. Let's go!" And with that I grabbed Misora's hand and pulled her out of the room and across the room where the other hosts were waiting for us by the door. Hikaru and Kaoru followed closely behind us.

"Hurry up, all of you. I have to lock up," Kyouya called out.

We had all reached the others when Misora said, "Waaahh, no more fun." She suddenly faced Hikaru and yelled at him. "Stop staring at me or I'm gonna…do something."

I sighed. _'She really is too nice sometimes…she could never hurt a fly…well actually there was that one time she slapped at that mosquito…'_

Hikaru got all defensive and yelled right back at her. "I'm not staring at you! Sheesh, woman!" All with a blush covering his face.

Kaoru stood behind him trying not to laugh. All the other hosts were looking amused as well. Even Tamaki seemed to enjoy Hikaru's embarrassment.

Misora snapped right back. "YES, YOU ARE! I SAW YOU FROM THE CORNER OF MY EYE!!"

Then she pointed at Kaoru. "And what are you laughing at Kaoru?!"

Kaoru came around to hide behind me. _'Why does everyone hide behind me? Mori-senpai is just as capable of protecting you guys…then again it is my sister…'_

"Nothing Misora-chan," he said nervously.

"Sora-nee-chan, calm down, it's not like they did anything serious."

Misora's face was really red and she was breathing really hard…and then she fainted in Hikaru's arms. Kaoru was trying really hard not to laugh.

'_Not again.' _I sighed. "Here let me help." I went over to Hikaru just as Misora wrapped her arms around Hikaru in a hug. He was still holding her awkwardly.

"Eh………" Hikaru's face was now burning red. _'I wonder if that might become permanent.' _

Apparently, that was too much for Kaoru, because he burst out laughing with tears running down his face.

"Kaoru!" I yelled exasperatedly, "Help me!!" I was still trying to figure out how to wake up Misora without making her mad. I looked of to the other hosts where they were still waiting. _'Darnit why can't they get their rich butts over here and help…hold up…where's Tamaki?' _Indeed, the flamboyant blond was missing from the group. _'Maybe he realized he should go home…lucky…' _

I yelled out to Kyouya: "Kyouya can't you help me out here?"

He just smirked. _'Stupid smirk.'_ He said, "I'm just waiting for all this to play out." Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai nodded in agreement.

I'd like to say I responded to that maturely, but I didn't. I stuck out my tongue at Kyouya and said, "Meanie!"

He just smirked. _'…stupid smirk…'_

Lucky, I didn't have to ask for anymore help because Misora woke up. "Oh, finally." …and then she realized she was in Hikaru's arms. She immediately stood up, moving away from him.

"What the heck! Why were you touching me?" She had a slight blush on her cheeks and her hands were made into fists.

'_Awww, Sora-nee-chan looks kinda cute when she's embarrassed…I've got to stop hanging around Tamaki so much.' _I sighed outwardly. I knew what was coming next.

"Pervert!" Misora accused.

'_Here we go again.' _

"If you ever do that again I'll…" That's when I grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the door.

"C'mon, let's go home."

She started directing her frustration at me. "What's wrong with you? Why did you do that? I was chewing him out!"

"You were overreacting."

She placed her feet firmly on the ground, making me stop abruptly. "I was not. I was simply defending myself."

'_Okay, time to call in the cavalry.' _

"Mori-senpai, could you help me out here?" I asked.

"Ah." He came over, scooped up Misora over his shoulder and starting walking out the door towards the limos waiting outside the gates. I quickly went to get our school books and bags then went outside the hall to meet up with everyone else walking down the hall. We could see Hani-senpai farther away walking backwards in pace with Mori-senpai, waving his hand goodbye.

"Bye Tama-chan! Bye Hika-chan! Bye Kao-chan! Bye Kyo-chan! Bye Hana-chan! Don't worry we'll take Sora-chan home for you."

'_Whew, at least I don't have to worry about her getting home alright…I wonder if she has her keys…oh well.' _

"Thanks Hani-senpai! Whew, good thing that's over with."

"Bye!" We all saw Misora waving at us from Mori-senpai's shoulder. She looked at Hikaru and started blushing.

'_What the heck? Oh don't let tell me she…was she faking? Oh she's gonna get an earful when we get home.' _

Hikaru looked confused. "Why is she looking at me?"

I turned to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Poor, naïve Hikaru-kun."

"Hey!"

I looked back and noticed Misora hadn't stopped her gaze from straying. It looked like she was having a staring contest. We all sweatdropped…with the exception of Kyouya.

"That's creepy."

It didn't stop until Mori-senpai had placed Misora in their limo and the driver drove off.

"Well, now that that little escapade is over we should all head home," Kyouya said reaching for one of the bags I was carrying. "Kohana, why don't I take you home?" I thanked him and switched the bag I was holding to my other hand.

'_Whew, that's a relief. Those bags were getting kinda heavy. And it was sweet of him to hold it for me and offer me a ride home…of course he is a gentleman first…hmm…' _

"Yeah, we'll see you both tomorrow." The twins went towards their limo. Kyouya and I walked over to his. Yeah, just another day at the Host Club.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review! I don't like flames, but I always appreciate constructive criticism. If anyone has any suggestions for the story that'd be great. **

**I'll update here and there whenever I have free time. Peace!**


	2. Weekend Plans

**Okay, I took me forever to finally upload this chapter, but you know...school comes first. I swear the teachers are trying to kill me...**

**I hope to submit more chapters before Valentine's Day so keep a look out.**

**Anywho...blah..blah...I don't own Ouran...don't rub it in**

**Anything in italics is Kohana's thoughts unless stated otherwise**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ahh…finally, the end of the week—I love Fridays. The only downside is that Tamaki calls Host Club meetings every Friday after school so Misora and I are stuck late as always.

_'Huh…well…it's not like it's any different than any other day. Kyouya is on his laptop just barely listening to Tamaki spouting nonsense about next weeks themes. Haruhi is on the couch trying to read from her textbook…that girl has got to get out more often. Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai are at the table with cake…as always. And I'm being chased by Hikaru and Kaoru…wait a minute…I'm being chased by Hikaru and Kaoru…AAAHHHHHHHH!!!'_

"Soorrraaaaaaaaa!!!" I went to hide behind Misora, just as she was getting up for some tea.

"Hana? Who are you hiding from?"

I started whispering, "Help me…Hikaru and Kaoru are chasing me."

"Huh? What why?" I wasn't surprised to hear her confusion. Usually the twin redheads chased her around the room.

"Well, they asked me if they could come over to our house but I told them 'no' and now they're trying to make me one of their dress-up dolls." I looked around the room to see if they came in yet.

Suddenly, Misora's face got really red. _'Uh…oh…did I say something wrong?' _

…that's when she blew up.

"WHAT??? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YES??? THAT COULD'VE BEEN MY ONLY CHANCE TO BE ALONE WITH HIKARU. BUT NOOOOOO YOU HAD TO SAY 'NO'."

_'Doesn't she realize that anyone could hear her yelling like that? Huh…well at least the twins weren't here to hear it. Wait did she just say she wanted to be __**alone **__with Hikaru." _

I tried my tactic of calming her down…which was just to be straight-out blunt. "First off Sora, you freak out every time he even gets near you—I doubt you'd want him in the house…**alone**…with **you**. And secondly, we still have some renovating to do on the condo, remember?"

But of course, she wouldn't listen to reason. "I AM SO MAD! I don't care about the renovations!" Then, instantly, she calmed down.

'_Uh…oh, she's got an idea…'_

"Hey, I've got and I idea!" _(I knew it!) _"Why don't we go over to their house for tea or something? I've always wanted to go!" By now she was jumping in place like a little schoolgirl.

Two voices then chimed in unison…

"You want to come over to our house?"

I jumped a little from being surprised while Sora almost jumped to the ceiling. "WHERE DID YOU TWO COME FROM?" She exclaimed. Just when she regained her breathing, Tamaki decided to join us. Oh joy…

"NOOOOO! My precious daughters! You shouldn't be hanging out with such unscrupulous twins." He went to strike a pose. "I know, I'll come along with you to make sure nothing happens to my sweet little girls."

"Oh no you don't!" Misora exclaimed. "No offense, Tamaki, but you're being annoying. And it's just weird when you call me your daughter. I thought Haruhi was you're 'daughter'?"

Tamaki got tears in his eyes. "She is, but so are you Sora-chan…" he whimpered.

'_Huh…I wonder exactly how real those tears are…'_

"Oh whatever. So Hikaru, can Kohana and I come over to your house?"

'_Wait, what?' _

I said, "Woah hold up, I don't remember agreeing to this." Just as Tamaki was saying…

"Now wait just a minute, I'm not letting you two go alone—I know! I'll come with you to protect you!"

…But of course we all decided to ignore him…which made him turn to grow mushrooms in his special corner.

Misora pleaded with me, "Pleeeaaaaase, pretty please, Kohana?"

_'Oh no, here come the puppy-dog eyes…'_

"Ohhhhh no, nuh uh, that's not gonna work on me, Sora." I turned towards my table when I felt something heavy on my arm and shoulders. I turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru had come to place their arms around my shoulders and Misora was hanging on tight to my right arm.

"Oh come on, pleeeeaaaasse?"

I shook my head.

"Why not?"

Hikaru and Kaoru repeated after her. "Yeah, why not?"

'_Okay this is getting a little annoying…'_

"I'm sorry, but I've got a ton of math homework to do and I was kind of hoping to finish my crayon drawing this weekend."

I could tell Misora wasn't happy with this. "Alright you know what, whatever. I'm going home." She turned to quickly grab her bag and started marching towards the door.

I yanked myself out of the twins' hold and tried to calm my sister. "Soraaaaaa, c'mon now…"

She didn't even stop in her trek. "No, goodbye." She only stopped to turn her head and stick her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes. _'Really, Sora? I thought we were 16 years old not 5…' _

"Soraaaaaaa—seriously!"

She only stopped to turn around and say, "What? I told you, I'm going home. 'Cuz _some _people don't like going to other people's houses' for _some _certain reason." And then she turned back.

"What?!" I sighed. _'…I'm gonna have to give in aren't I?' _

"Oy…gee…alright fine…we'll go to their house this weekend," I mumbled.

Immediately, Misora popped up next to me and hugged me tightly all while rocking me back and forth. "Oh really?! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!"

She finally let me go after about…oh…say…five minutes. I was so dizzy I was seeing stars—and yet I still managed to think… _'She did that on purpose, didn't she? I'm starting to get the idea that she's taking extra tips from the twins.'_ I snapped out of it just in time to hear Misora ask the twins, "So, what are we going to do this weekend?"

They stuck their tongues out at her. "We're not telling you." Then Hikaru winked at her. "It's a surprise." He said.

'_Hey, I've got an idea…' _Quietly I went around to where Kaoru was standing, grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him away from our respective siblings.

"Hey! Hana-chan? What's wrong?" He asked surprised.

I motioned for him to keep his voice down. "Nothing's wrong, Kaoru. But I've got a plan on how we can get Sora-nee-chan and Hikaru together. You and I both have noticed the looks they give each other but they act as if the idea of dating each other is disgusting. So, to get at least some peace around here, and possible teasing/I-told-you-so rights I've come up with a…tentative…plan."

Here Kaoru slowly smiled. "I've been thinking the same thing. So, what did you have in mind?"

I whispered my plan out to him while taking in his input to create our master plan. Operation: Get Sora-nee-chan and Hikaru-kun Together So We Can Have Some Peace and Quiet. Wow, that's a long name…

We turned back to see Misora still trying to get Hikaru to tell her about the weekend plans.

"Can't you give me one little hint?"

"Nope."

"Pleeeease?"

"Uh uhh."

"Pretty please?" Misora started batting her eyelashes.

…Which reduced Hikaru to a speechless puddle. He hesitated and tried to stutter out his answer. "I…uh…well…um…uhh…"

I exchanged glances with Kaoru. _'Oy…these two have got it bad…I can't tell which side is pining the most.'_

"Alright Sora-nee-chan, stop bothering him. We'll find out what we're doing when we come over tomorrow.

"Fine," Misora pouted.

"Now if you'll excuuuuse me, I've got math homework to get done since I won't have anytime this weekend." I looked pointedly at my twin.

She ignored me and asked, "Hey what were you and Kaoru talking about anyway?"

I just winked at her. "Not telling."

* * *

**You guys know the drill...REVIEW!**


	3. Operation: Insert Really Long Name Here

**Wooohoooo, two chapters in one...night. I'm on a roll**

**Anyway...I'm too tired to say anything else, we all know I don't own Ouran**

**Anything in italics is Kohana's thoughts unless stated otherwise**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The twins gave us they're address before we left the club yesterday so here we stood in front of the Hitachiin House at 10:30 AM.

'…_And, boy is it huge!'_ I voiced my thoughts to Misora who stood right next to me. I noticed she dressed up a bit today. It was a bit warmer than usual for February so she wore a short black jacket over a sleeveless white dress with a light green ribbon empire waist. Dark green leggings and black flats completed the outfit and she had her usual turquoise embellished bag. _'…Probably because she wants to impress Hikaru.' _I smiled at the thought. I on the other hand went for a more classic weekend outing look. I wore a sleeveless navy tunic with an open black cardigan with my dark wash straight-leg jeans and grey bow-tie flats. I had my everyday black bag hanging over my right shoulder.

We went up to ring the doorbell. Before we had a chance to ring it again, the door opened to reveal too familiar redheads. "Hey you guys are here!"

'_Why do they always say things at the same time? Sure, Sora and I do that sometimes but, it's not like all the time. Hmm…'_

Hikaru grabbed Misora's hand while Kaoru grabbed mine and dragged us into the house.

"So Hikaru, what's the big surprise?" Misora asked.

They smiled and said, "Uh uh uh, not yet."

"Well where are you taking us then?" I questioned.

"We're gonna take you ladies on a little tour of the house," Kaoru said while giving me a wink. I smiled in return.

'_And Operation: Get Sora-nee-chan and Hikaru-kun Together So We Can Have Some Peace and Quiet is in motion. Wow, that's a mouthful…'_

The twins took us around the house showing us the living room, dining room, kitchen, main hall (for hosting events they said). They even had a pool room, game room and lounge room. Right now we had stopped in front of two French doors.

"Okay this is our second to last stop, so…" Hikaru started.

"…are you ready?" as Kaoru finished.

"Yes, yes, yes!!!" Misora exclaimed. She was jumping up and down in excitement.

They pushed open the door and lead us inside. We stood in the middle of the room, speechless.

"Woah…"

"This…"

"…room…"

"…is…"

"…HUGE!" Guess who said that.

"You could fit almost our whole apartment in here that's how big it is!" Misora went on.

I went over to some bookshelves to scan the contents. "You've got a lot of sketchbooks in here."

Kaoru came to stand next to me. "Yeah, those are for our designs."

"Oh that's right, you're mom is a fashion designer isn't she?"

This time Hikaru answered me, "That's right."

Then Kaoru looked at me. "Hana-chan, didn't you have your bag with you when you came in?"

'_My bag…?' _I looked down at my shoulder where the bag should've been but like Kaoru noticed, it wasn't there.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! But where could it have gone?"

"Maybe you left it by the front door," Misora suggested.

"No, I know I had it with me when we went through the house."

"It might be in the game room," Kaoru said. "We were in there for a long time—you could have accidently left it there."

"Right! I'd better go check!"

I zoomed out the door with Kaoru calling out, "Wait, Hana-chan, you'll get lost!" And he zoomed out after me. We stopped just at the end of the hall in front of a door. We both looked back to see if either of them followed us out yet. I grinned at Kaoru and opened to door to find my bag nestled on a shelf safe and sound. I'd put it in the linens closet just before we entered the game room after we left the pool room.

**Misora's POV**

'_Oh my gosh, I'm all alone with Hikaru…IN HIS BEDROOM! Gah!' _

I could feel my hands clamming up a bit. _'Aww, man, Kohana was right—I do get nervous when I'm around Hikaru.' _

"Huh, that was weird. I thought she left it in the pool room." Hikaru said.

'_C'mon girl, say something!'_

"Well, there are so many rooms in this house I lost count."

'_Well, at least I didn't stutter…'_

Hikaru got up from sitting on his bed. "Maybe we should go make sure they found it okay. Come on." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me out the door.

'_Oh…my…gosh…he's holding my hand! Oh wow I sound like one of Tamaki's fan girls…' _I mentally shuddered from the last thought.

He led me all the way down the hall into the game room. We couldn't see them and I didn't see Kohana's bag either. Right about now though, I was starting to feel tired. We did a lot of walking during the tour.

"Hey Hikaru, why don't we get some tea and a snack? I'm kind of tired and I'm sure Kaoru and Kohana will be alright—maybe they also went down to eat something."

I noticed Hikaru stuttered a bit before answering. "Um…uh…sure let's go now." He reached for my hand again and led me down to the kitchen where we sat on one of the small tables while one of the servants brought us tea and cookies. We sat quietly for a while until it became slightly awkward.

Hikaru decided to break the silence. "Soooooo…"

'_Nevermind, make that really awkward…'_

"Yeah…" I think my face is starting to heat up and it's not from the tea.

"Um…what do you want to do now?" Hikaru asked.

I scooted a little closer to him. "Um…well I don't know. What about that surprise you were going to show us?"

'_Maybe now is the time I can get closer to him…'_

He looked a bit indecisive. "Um…well Kaoru and I were going to show you and Kohana something, but he's not here right now." He looked down, a bit forlorn.

I tried to think of what the surprise could be.

**Kohana's POV**

After Misora and Hikaru left the room we followed them around at a distance. We planned to leave them alone long enough to confess their feelings for each other

…or at least kiss or something.

But watching this now was painful.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING??!!" I whisper-yelled. We were hiding underneath a table about five feet away from where our siblings were having their awkward moment.

Then I heard Misora say, "Did you hear something?" my eyes got really wide and Kaoru clapped his hand around my mouth to prevent me from saying anything else lest I give away our position.

'_Why do I get the feeling that I've been hanging around Tamaki too much?'_

**Misora's POV**

"Did you hear something?" I asked Hikaru. He didn't answer though. He seemed lost in thought.

'_Huh…I wonder what's bugging him…'_

"Hey, are you okay? What are you thinking about?"

He looked a little sheepish, as if he was embarrassed about whatever he was thinking. "It's nothing, Sora." He gave a small smile. I wasn't convinced it was nothing.

"Oh c'mon, tell me please."

Hikaru's smile widened a bit. "I'm just a little worried about Kaoru is all. Even in the house we're rarely separated."

'_So that's what was bothering him…' _I smiled softly and placed my hand on his arm. "Well, that's okay. A little separation in a relationship is good—it makes the bond grow stronger."

Hikaru smiled at me.

'_Oh my gosh, he's smiling at me!!'_

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Still it feels kinda strange without him here."

**Kohana's POV**

Okay, things are not turning out the way we planned. At this rate, me and Kaoru will be collecting dust before these two ever work up the courage to confess to each other.

'_Wait, I think something's going on…'_

**Misora's POV**

"Well, all you got is me," I said while shrugging my shoulders. Then I realized what I just sounded like.

'_Did I really just say that?'_

To my surprise, Hikaru chuckled. "You know what? I'm gonna take you to show you the surprise. Come on." He dragged me all the way back upstairs to stand in front of two huge double doors.

"What is this?" I asked.

Hikaru grinned. "This is what Kaoru and I were going to show you and Kohana but I think I can show you now." With a flourish, he opened the doors to leave me stunned.

There were hundreds of racks of clothes and dozens of mannequin dolls all in one half of the room. The other half contained a line of vanities that fit up against the wall and a large desk piled with papers, pencils, and tape measures over a drawing board.

"Wow…" I was in awe.

"This is our mother's workshop. This is where she has all her fittings for models done and where she comes up with new designs," Hikaru explained. "She even let's us work in here sometimes for our own ideas."

I was still looking around the room, speechless.

"Hey, wanna try some stuff on?" Hikaru asked grinning at me.

"Sure, but I don't know what to try on first. How about you pick?!" He went around the racks looking for something until he finally pulled out a deep green strapless ball gown. It had a sweetheart neckline with beading all over the bodice until it stopped just below where the skirt started to fall gently.

I gingerly took the dress out from his hands as he also handed me a pair of black strappy heels.

'_Huh, is it any wonder that these are my perfect size?'_

"Thanks, Hikaru. Is there a dressing room around here?" I hadn't seen any when we walked in.

"Sure, it's right over there behind that wall." I smiled in thanks and had just turned to go when Hikaru grabbed me around the waist and whispered in my ear, "Unless of course you don't want to use one."

'…_Serious brain overload from major hotness of crush…'_

I snapped out of it long enough to break free of Hikaru's hold and hurriedly make my way to the room. Oh, did I mention my face looked like a tomato the whole time?

**Kohana's POV**

'_Oh, finally some progress._'

We followed them out of the kitchen and now we were hiding in one of the clothes racks. But some of the clothes were making my nose itch and it was getting harder to stop from sneezing. At least Kaoru was here to make sure I didn't blow our cover. He still has his hand around my mouth, which is kind of annoying now.

'_Oh, hey, Sora-chan is done changing…ooooohhh she looks so pretty!'_

**Misora's POV**

I didn't calm down until I had finish putting on the dress and shoes. Then I came out to show Hikaru. I went to stand right in front of him and asked while twirling, "So what do you think?"

Hikaru started stuttering real badly. I wasn't sure if that meant I looked really good or really bad. "Does it look okay?" I was pretty sure I has a blush on at this point.

"It…it…l lo looks…great…"

**Kohana's POV**

Yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about. Kaoru is another story though. I was trying to muffle his protests and keep him from storming out there to reprimand his twin.

"THAT IDIOT! THAT'S THE BEST COMPLIMENT HE CAN GIVE?! AND HE CALLS HIMSELF A HOST!" He whisper-yelled.

'_Note to self, make sure twins spend less time around Tamaki.'_

They were so caught up in each other though; I doubt they even heard him.

**Misora's POV**

'_Why do I hear a buzzing in my ear? And why is Hikaru's face all red?' _I went up close to feel his forehead. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out…"

'_Maybe…could it mean…?'_

But before I could even get the chance to say anything, the door burst open to reveal…

**Everyone's POV**

'_TAMAKI?! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!'_

**Kohana's POV**

'_NO THAT BAKA IS GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING!!!' _i was pretty sure Kaoru was thinking something along the same lines.

He burst in exclaiming, "DON'T WORRY MY DAUGHTER I'M HERE TO PROTECT YOU!"

"PROTECT ME FROM WHAT?" Misora yelled.

Now Hikaru was mad too. "TONO, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?'

Then we all noticed the entire Host Club was there with him.

"That would be our doing." Kyouya said. "The baka dragged us all here."

'_I feel bad for poor Haruhi.' _I shared a look with Kaoru to say that we should probably show up in front of the others. We made our way quickly and quietly around the others to make it look like we just walked in.

Misora started swearing just as I announced, "Hey, guys. I found my bag."

"#%$TT%#$3rfq234$%14"

"Woah! Sora calm down. What happened? Tamaki? Kyouya? What are you guys doing here?"

Misora sighed and dragged me with her to the changing room telling everyone else she'd be changing back into her normal clothes. As soon as we were alone I asked her what happened to keep up with the charade that she hadn't seen me with her and Hikaru.

Misora went in the changing room before she started to explain. "Tamaki ruined my perfect moment with Hikaru. He just barged right through the door!"

I pretended to act surprised. "Really? So you and Hikaru got close then?" I asked with a smile.

Misora came out. "Well, yeah but it's not like it'll happen again."

"MY DAUGHTER I WAS SO WORRIED!"

'_Why, oh why does he have to ruin everything…?_

"TAMAKI GET LOST." I could tell Misora was getting fed up and need some rest. So I grabbed her hand and started pulling her out the door.

"Sorry guys, but we have to get home. We'll see you all on Monday."

By the time we got home it was 6:30 PM. I didn't realize we had been there for such a long time. We decided to order pizza since we were too tired to cook, and the fact that we had to go grocery shopping tomorrow anyway.

Before I went to bed though I checked my cell phone and saw I had two unread messages. The first one was from Kaoru. It said:

_Guess our plan didn't work this time. _

_We'll have to come up with a better one._

_See you and Sora on Monday. _

_Sleep well. _

_-Kaoru _

I smiled at that. Then I read the second one. It was from Kyouya and it said:

_Why were you and Kaoru hiding in the clothes today at the Hitachiin House?_

_-Kyouya _

I texted back saying:

_Why do you care, Kyouya? Don't tell me you're jealous. ;) _

_Either way it's none of your business. :P_

_See you on Monday._

_Sleep well…for your sake._

_-Kohana_

I turned off my cell phone and went to bed. Suffice it to day I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Anyone who reviews gets a virtual chocolate chip cookie :)**


	4. AN:Important

**Author's Note: Just to let everyone know, I'm putting this on HIATUS because I didn't really like how the chapters were going so I'm rewritting it. Sorry, to those who were looking forward to more chapters. Hopefully, I'll get eveything done soon and write up the rest of the chapters I have.**


End file.
